IchiRuki School Breaks
by goXve
Summary: A lesson can be really boring, but what happens if you get a small note from the one you love and want the most? It can get very interessting, especially the break ... Disclaimer: Don't own any, C Tite Kubo WARNING: CONTAINS SEX, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


_**IchiRuki – School break**__**s**_

**Warning: This story contains **_**sex**_** and if you can't stand/read about it don't read this story! You've been warned.**

Rukia Kuchiki, a Shinigami with black hair, leaned over the school bench. She was bored and it didn't help that the teacher's voice made her sleepy. She had the most boring and shrilling voice Rukia had ever heard. Couldn't just someone shut her mouth?

She turned her gaze from the black board to the male that sat next to her. He wore the same kind of school outfit as she did, except for that he had grey pants and she a skirt. On his chest he wore a white t-shirt which made his shoulder muscles show.

Something that Rukia really enjoyed watching.

But that was not the only part she enjoyed to watch, she had seen a lot of things on this male which she didn't want to speak loud of, if you say so. The best part was that she couldn't get enough of his body even how many times she saw it. Best Rukia enjoyed it when she could see everything at the same time, which happened kinda often after school.

Rukia felt how her cheeks turned red as tomatoes and she quickly turned down her gaze while she was moving her hand in front of her face rapidly to make herself calm down. My god, why did does thoughts came in her mind right now!

As if the male next to her had read Rukia's thoughts, he turned his head and watched her with a little smirk on his lips. He had orange, spiky hair with dark brown eyes that Rukia could get lost in. His name was Kurosaki Ichigo, a high-school student and Substitute Shinigami. A _very hot_ Substitute Shinigami.

Some seconds later Rukia saw a little note lay in front of her with her name on it. She took it up, opened it and read it. On it she could read:

"_Meet me outside after class._

_Ichigo"_

Under Ichigo's name a little Chappy-bunny with Ichigo's hair and smirking face could be seen.

Rukia smirked where she was sitting for the moment. She knew too well what that Chappy meant. But she didn't get angry over that Ichigo made fun out of her drawings, not this time anyway. Instead Rukia felt how her nipples turned hard against her bra, how shivers from between her legs almost made her moan and how her pussy got wet.

Ichigo sure knew how to make her excited. Sometimes it was just enough with a gaze or a single word to make her like this. But Rukia didn't mind, she enjoyed it with full spirit.

The time seemed to roll slowly until the school clock finally rang and told the pupils that they could go out for a break in the nice weather. Something which two of the pupils weren't planning to do since they had other plans incoming.

Rukia tried to act normally when she walked out from the classroom together with the other pupils. She watched around her after a sight of orange hair but couldn't see any, so she decided to walk outside while she waited for Ichigo to approach.

She didn't have to wait long before she saw him walk towards her with that smirk on his face. Rukia's whole body got filled with such a lust she had a hard time to control herself. That smirk of Ichigo's had made almost made her come many, many times.

"There you are, Rukia", Ichigo said with a voice that was filled with lust, "I was worried you was going to hide yourself for me the whole break."

"Ichigo, Ichigo", Rukia shook her head, "you know that with such an inviting as the one you sent me on the lesson is impossible to thank 'no' too."

"Oh, really? Let's find it out …" Ichigo bent forward and catched Rukia's lips with his teeth's. He bitted them slowly while he let his tongue explore Rukia's.

Rukia herself closed her eyes and laid her hands on Ichigo's chest, trying to push him away a little since she knew that otherwise she wouldn't be able to control her feelings that flew through her body – and which she knew also flew through Ichigo's at this moment.

"Let's … find a more "unpopular" place, Ichigo. People stare …" Rukia whispered between the kisses while she looked around at all pupils that by now had stopped with what they were doing and instead watched them with curious eyes.

The smirk on Ichigo's lips was there again. He grabbed Rukia's hand and walked with her to a calmer place at the end of school. Or to be more exactly: _outside of school._

The place Ichigo had brought Rukia was a small hill with tree's that covered it from the suns burning shines. No one could be seen there, which wasn't so strange since the pupils wasn't supposed to leave the school yard until after school. But what do you do when the lust knocks on your door?

Rukia let a small whistle escape from her mouth before a surprised shout slipped out. Ichigo had lifted her up in his arms and was now carrying her towards the shadowed hill.

Rukia smirked and begun to bit Ichigo's neck gently which made him sigh pleased. He just loved it when Rukia played with her; something which he knew that the Shinigami in his arms knew by now.

"Rukia …"

"Yes, Ichigo …" Rukia answered with the smirk still attached to her lips.

Ichigo gave her a kiss as answer and laid her down on the ground at the same time. His hand immediately reached for her small breast and pink nipples which he knew would be hard as a rock by now.

Slowly Ichigo begun to massage them while he tongue kissed with Rukia. Something he could never get enough of - her mouth tasted so wonderful, sweet and … Rukia. She had her own taste and it drove him crazy.

Suddenly he could feel how something reached down his pants towards his pounding gender. The hand begun to stroke it slowly, kind of seductive. Which of course led to that Ichigo had to let out a small moan of pleasure inside Rukia's mouth. She sure did know how to make him crazy of lust.

"Goodness, Rukia …" Ichigo whispered and looked at Rukia between a kiss where they both stopped to catch their breaths, "you make me so hard …"

"I know … I can feel it as well, Ichigo. You know, I actually have your cock in my hands in this moment", Rukia answered with a big smirk. And, as if she wanted to proof it, she squeezed it gently.

A groan escaped from Ichigo and as a respond he opened Rukia's school shirt and bit her left breast. He worked with the other breast with his hand and laid it under Rukia's bra so he could feel the wonderful thing that lay under the soft fabric.

Rukia felt how she got wetter then she had been for some seconds ago and how she just wanted to be hard and roughly taken by this young Shinigami that lay on top of her.

As if Ichigo had heard her he took of her bra and laid it next to her before he took of his own shirt. The sight made Rukia sighs of happiness, and why shouldn't she? In front of her stood a God. And not any kind of God either, it was _her_ God.

Just when she was about to sit up she felt how Ichigo laid his hands on her shoulders. Not so long after she felt his wet tongue over her hard nipple that licked it slowly and erotic. Her whole body shivered of pleasure and she moaned high of the pleasure.

"Ichigo … I want you …" Rukia moaned, "I want you inside me, I want your whole cock to fill me …" She bit her lip and laid her legs around Ichigo's waist where she moved back and forth so both her and Ichigo's genders could meet. So they both could feel how much they wanted the other one.

The touches made the both Shinigami's groan high of pleasure and filled them with even more lust. No one of them would be able to hold for so much longer.

"If you want me that much, Rukia", Ichigo looked up at Rukia with a smirk, "I shall give myself to you."

With those words Ichigo removed both his and Rukia's pants/skirt and underwear's. Before he made his move Ichigo stopped for some second so he could watch the girl under him. His lover, Rukia Kuchiki. She was so beautiful where she lay naked with lust in her eyes, wet lips from their tongue kissing and a wet gender that called for him to enter.

Once again the smirk appeared on Ichigo's lips before he leaned down towards Rukia. He catched her lips at the same time he pushed himself hard inside her. Immediately his hard gender filled whole Rukia and the feeling was so … amazing! You couldn't describe it, it was too wonderful to put into words what Ichigo and Rukia felt in that moment when they both became one, as so many times before.

When Ichigo begun to move inside Rukia slowly she begged him for more, but that pleasure he wasn't going to give her yet. He wanted to make her feel as good as he possible could up bring.

"Yes … Oh yes, Ichigo! More, more! I want more; give your all to me …!" Rukia screamed of pleasure and pushed herself harder against Ichigo.

Ichigo just contained to smirk and move inside Rukia slowly. When he thought she had begged enough for it he begun to move faster. When he well had begun he couldn't stop. Ichigo pushed himself even harder and faster inside Rukia as she had wished him to.

'If heaven feels like this then I am in it', Rukia thought between a push and smiled. Ichigo was such a wonderful lover. He was that kind of guy that doesn't think of himself, it was more the other way around. First when he was sure that Rukia was really pleased he could let himself to feel pleasure as well.

He wasn't selfish, he shared.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and rolled around so she lay on top of him instead. When she looked him in the eyes she could really see how much Ichigo wanted her. His eyes completely screamed it out.

"Now my dear Ichigo, it's my turn."

With those words Rukia begun to ride Ichigo. She loved to do it, since she was the one in charge, she decided the speed and best was that she was able to give Ichigo the pleasure he had gave to her.

Plus that he loved when she took the command.

"Ah, Rukia …" Ichigo closed his eyes tight and breathed between bitted lips.

That gave Rukia a kick. She started to move faster and instead of moving up and down, she moved back and forth at the same time she was pleasing herself with her fingers.

No one of them knew how long they've been going before Ichigo grabbed Rukia's waist and looked up at her. "Rukia …"

And Rukia understood what Ichigo was trying to say, so she slowed down. She grabbed Ichigo's arms and pulled him up towards her. She laid his head between her breasts and stroked his hair while he sucked her breasts.

Rukia herself felt how also she was close, why was because she was taking it little slower. It felt better that way, since her orgasm lasted longer when they took the end calmer.

Soon enough she felt how Ichigo begun to shake and hug her hard. She knew what was about to come so she looked Ichigo in the eyes and gave him a small kiss just before they both came in a big wave of pleasure.

Just as the kiss broke they could hear the school clock call them in for the next lesson which made them both to blush and giggle. "I think its best that we hurry up a little, before someone comes and search for us", Rukia smiled.

"Heh, you're so right, Rukia." Ichigo nodded and gave her a smile back.

Quick they got dressed and ran back to the school hand in hand. When they reached the classroom they both took a deep breathe before they opened the classroom door.

In there all pupils turned their heads and got very big eyes by the sight that met them. In-walking to the classroom came two pupils with messy hair, clothes that was dressed on in the wrong places and blushing cheeks.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki, you're late. What in the world took you so long?" The teacher commended to know.

"Sorry miss, but we got something that … came in between", Ichigo answered and led Rukia to her seat. He sat down next to her on the bench that stood next to hers.

"Alright then", the teacher said and turned to the rest of the class. "Now we can contain. I want you to …"

The rest Ichigo neither Rukia heard, they were too busy looking at each other and their new outfits. Ichigo's shirt was tied the wrong way and some parts of it hang over his pants. Rukia however had also tied her shirt wrong, but she had also forgotten to tie the red ribbon that was supposed to sit around her throat in a steady knot.

With other words: Many of the pupils that now sat in the room, plus the teacher, probably realized what kind of thing "came in between" on the break but they pretended they didn't knew or understood.

Rukia tried to concentrate on what the teacher said when she for the second time that day got a small note sent to her by the young Shinigami next to her bench.

This time it stood:

"_Thanks for the ride, Rukia. Can't wait for next time ;)_

_Your Ichigo 3"_

Quickly Rukia wrote an answer.

"_Oh, that was my pleasure, Ichigo. Thank you for letting me._

_Yours as well, Rukia 3"_

She dared to cast a quick gaze at Ichigo some seconds after she had sent the note and what she saw made her heart melt.

Ichigo had formed his hands to a small heart and inside the heart it was a small piece of paper where it stood "_I + K_" on.

Rukia gave Ichigo a blow kiss and sent a new note.

"_I love you also, Ichigo. Just wait till we __get home. I'll give you something you wont forget."_

Ichigo smirked and blinked to Rukia after reading the note. He knew too well what Rukia meant, and he was not going to complain about it. The other way around, he couldn't wait for that little "something".

4


End file.
